


Je m’y connais en Mandragores. Elles sont cool.

by Likia



Series: Histoires courtes du Brewer's Dictionary [4]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 13th century arabic manuscripts, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mandrakes, Other, medicinal plants, the history of plants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Le manuscrit était magnifique. Réellement magnifique. Et fascinant. Ibn al-Baitar avait documenté au sein de son chef-d’œuvre environ 1 400 plantes différentes accompagnées d’enluminures minutieuses, dont les recherches l’avaient conduit de l’Espagne à l’Afrique du Nord, à Barqa, et Tripoli, et Antalya, et jusqu’à Constantinople. Sans oublier qu’il était truffé de références aux premiers chercheurs en botanique et en médecine des mondes arabes et gréco-romains. Pour un étudiant en histoire botanique, ce n’était rien de moins qu’un Saint Graal. Et le prix en avait reflété la valeur. …Wikipédia n’existait pas encore à l’époque. Quand Aziraphale se laissait entrainer par le tourbillon des recherches hyper ciblées, il avait vite fait de dépenser beaucoup d’argent.Prompt : La Chandelle du Diable.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Histoires courtes du Brewer's Dictionary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Je m’y connais en Mandragores. Elles sont cool.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know About Mandrakes. Mandrakes Are Cool.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638243) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Une traduction de [I Know About Mandrakes. Mandrakes Are Cool.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23638243) par WolfieJimi.
> 
>  _La Chandelle du Diable_  
>  C’est ainsi que les arabes appelaient la mandragore à cause de son aspect brillant la nuit.  
> – Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable

Cela faisait quinze heures qu’Aziraphale était assis à son bureau. Il n’avait quitté son siège que deux fois, la première pour se faire une tasse de chocolat, et la deuxième pour remplacer la tasse de chocolat qu’il avait oubliée de boire.

Cette immobilité s’expliquait par le fait qu’il avait réussi à mettre la main sur un véritable manuscrit de _Kitāb al-Jāmiʿ li-Mufradāt al-Adwiya wa-l-Aghdhiya_ datant du 13e siècle et écrit par le célèbre botaniste et médecin andalou-musulman, Ibn al-Baitar. Ce livre était une pharmacopée, incroyablement rare, et d’un coût si prohibitif qu’il était virtuellement impossible à acheter. L’ange avait dû recourir à des revendeurs _sous le comptoir_ , comme il les appelait, pour enfin réussir à obtenir un exemplaire. C’était, se disait-il, pour le bien commun, évidemment. Car où pourrait-il être plus en sécurité que dans la librairie d’un ange ? C’était presque rendre un service public que d’obtenir ce livre.

Le manuscrit était magnifique. Réellement magnifique. Et _fascinant_. Ibn al-Baitar avait documenté au sein de son chef-d’œuvre environ 1 400 plantes différentes accompagnées d’enluminures minutieuses, dont les recherches l’avaient conduit de l’Espagne à l’Afrique du Nord, à Barqa, et Tripoli, et Antalya, et jusqu’à Constantinople. Sans oublier qu’il était truffé de références aux premiers chercheurs en botanique et en médecine des mondes arabes et gréco-romains. Pour un étudiant en histoire botanique, ce n’était rien de moins qu’un Saint Graal. Et le prix en avait reflété la valeur.

Mais Aziraphale devait admettre que ce genre de livre était un peu en dehors de son domaine habituel. Ses intérêts, bien que vastes et variés, tendaient vers le mystique et le littéraire plutôt que vers le médical et le scientifique. Mais, bien sûr, quand on y réfléchissait bien, la ligne entre le médicinal et le magique commençaient à s'estomper. On pouvait par exemple décider de se renseigner sur la traduction Vulgate de la Genèse, et on n’avait même pas le temps de dire ouf qu’on se retrouvait profondément impliqué dans les traditions superstitieuses sur les mandragores.

Wikipédia n’existait pas encore à l’époque. 

Quand Aziraphale se laissait entrainer par le tourbillon des recherches hyper ciblées, il avait vite fait de dépenser _beaucoup_ d’argent. 

Son raisonnement était qu’il était impossible de posséder trop de livres, après tout.

C’est ainsi qu’Aziraphale se retrouva, dans sa librairie, penché sur un manuscrit du 13e siècle sur les propriétés pharmacologiques des plantes, écrit en arabe médiéval. 

La clochette au-dessus de la porte de la librairie retentit.

« Nous sommes fermés ! » cria Aziraphale sans prendre la peine de masquer l’irritation dans sa voix. Il avait une _pancarte_ , pour l’amour de Dieu, les gens ne savaient-ils pas _lire_ ? Et n’avait-il pas verrouillé la porte ?

Ah.

« Bonjour, Crowley… »

Le démon passa la tête de derrière une étagère. « Ça va, Aziraphale ? La pancarte est encore du côté Fermé, tu sais. »

Crowley n’attendit pas d’invitation et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil adjacent au bureau de l’ange, passa une jambe par-dessus le bras du fauteuil, et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

« Oui, je suis au courant, mon cher. Je l’ai laissé de ce côté pour une raison peut-être difficile à comprendre, qui est que la librairie est, en vérité, _fermée_.

— Est-ce que ça t’arrive de _l’ouvrir_ , mon ange ? »

Aziraphale rit malgré lui. « Ça m’arrive, concéda-t-il. Je suis juste un peu occupé en ce moment, et je ne veux pas que des clients potentiels entrent et me dérangent. J’ai un nouveau manuscrit, tu vois, ajouta-t-il en montrant le livre devant lui. Je dis nouveau, mais il est très vieux.

— Ah oui ? dit Crowley en se redressant dans une meilleure position et en lorgnant en direction du bureau. C’est intéressant ?

— Je pense bien, oui ! répondit l’ange avec un certain enthousiasme. Et je suis plutôt de l’avis que tu le trouverais intéressant aussi. Viens voir… et avec _délicatesse_ , je te prie ! J’ai honte d’admettre combien j'ai payé, mais dis-toi bien qu’il est _irremplaçable_ … »

Puis Aziraphale s’embarqua avec un enthousiasme à peine contenu dans un petit historique sur son nouveau recueil de plantes des temps anciens.

« Ibn al-Baitar, tu dis ? demanda Crowley tandis qu’il se penchait, _délicatement_ , par-dessus l’épaule de l’ange pour regarder les illustrations de plus près. Le nom me dit quelque chose… Bref, pourquoi as-tu décidé d’acheter ça, mon ange ? Non pas que je critique ce choix, personnellement je pense que c’est beaucoup plus intéressant que toutes ces foutues bibles avec des erreurs d’impressions que tu aimes autant… Enfin à part celles qui sont vraiment bizarres. J’aime bien celles-là. Euh, mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que les plantes ne sont pas exactement, tu sais, ton _rayon_. D’ailleurs, maintenant que j’y pense, qu’est-il arrivé au cactus que je t’ai donné ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne… 

— Je l’ai tué.

— Un _cactus_ ? Comment as-tu…

— Je ne sais pas, il est juste mort !

— Tu es un cas désespéré !

— Je t’avais prévenu, quand tu me l’as donné, Crowley.

— Ben, oui, mais… » Le démon secoua la tête. « Ce n’est pas le sujet. Le sujet _est_ , d’où te vient cet intérêt soudain pour l’horticulture ?

— Ce n’est pas l’horticulture qui m’intéresse. C’est l’histoire. Et les superstitions. Et l’étymologie, dans ce cas précis. »

Crowley soupira. « Évidemment. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais t’intéresser aux choses en _elles-mêmes_ , pour une fois…

— Mais c’est _terriblement_ intéressant, mon cher. En ce moment je concentre mes recherches sur les mandragores, mais je suis sûr que plus je vais lire ce manuscrit, plus il va ouvrir toutes sortes de nouvelles perspectives d’études. On a tendance à se laisser _emporter_ par ce genre de choses.

— Mm, c’est que j’ai entendu dire… » Crowley traina l’autre chaise de bureau à côté de l’ange, la fit pivoter de 180°, et s’assit dessus à califourchon. Il posa les bras sur le dossier et continua à feuilleter – _délicatement_ – le livre de l’ange. « Je m’y connais en mandragores, dit-il distraitement. Les mandragores sont cool.

— Il est vrai qu’elles ont une riche histoire folklorique.

— Mm. Et c’est une plante utile quand on a du mal à s’endormir. _Et_ qui a des propriétés hallucinogènes, si on la prépare correctement. Bien pour s’amuser, mais elle donne une sacrée gueule de bois si on se plante dans le dosage.

— Crowley !

— Quoi ?

— La mandragore contient un poison alcaloïde extrêmement dangereux ! »

Le démon sourit. « Ouais, comme je le disais, une _sacré_ gueule de bois.

— Tu es incorrigible. »

Crowley sourit. « Bon, et donc ? Ce livre contient-il des _Informations_ uniques et intéressantes sur les mandragores que tu ne peux trouver nulle part ailleurs ? Ou peut-être que tu avais juste besoin d’une excuse pour acheter quelque chose de joli ?

— Contrairement à _certaines_ personnes, mon cher, je n’ai pas pour habitude d’acheter des choses simplement car elles sont esthétiquement attractives. Et oui, elle contient _en effet_ des informations absolument uniques. Ou, plus précisément, je pense que oui. Mon arabe médiéval est légèrement _rouillé_ … J’ai un mal fou à trouver ce que je cherche.

— Tu cherches quoi ?

— Je _pense_ que ce manuscrit est le premier à avoir jamais appelé la mandragore _La Chandelle du Diable_. J’essaye de retracer l’histoire de diverses traditions associées à la mandragore, vois-tu. Bien qu’on puisse attribuer des origines concrètes et banales à une grande partie des superstitions avec un certain degré de certitude, ironiquement la lumière n’a pas été faite sur l’origine de la “Chandelle du Diable”. Le cas de la mandragore possédant une forme de bioluminescence est tout à fait unique aux légendes arabes. C’est fascinant. … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?

— Désolé, désolé, répondit Crowley en essayant de se calmer. C’est juste… Tu as dépensé autant d’argent dans ce bouquin, juste pour savoir _ça_ , mon ange ?

— Eh bien, oui, et aussi parce qu’il est plutôt joli…

— Tu sais, tu aurais pu me demander, si c’est la seule raison qui t’a poussé à acheter ce livre, déclara Crowley une fois qu’il eut récupéré de son deuxième éclat de rire causé par l’autodérision sarcastique de l’ange. 

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda l’ange en se penchant en avant. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? 

— Mmhm. Je savais que ce nom me disait quelque chose. Cette histoire de chandelle me l’a rappelé.

— Raconte-moi alors ! Seigneur, Crowley, ça fait des semaines que je fais des recherches là-dessus ! Tu aurais pu me le dire !

— Tu n’as pas demandé ! Ce n’est pas de ma faute ! Tu sais que c’est vraiment mon truc, les plantes. C’est comme si je voulais savoir quelque chose à propos de, je ne sais pas, Oscar Wilde, et qu’au lieu de t’appeler et…

— Crowley !

— Très bien, très bien, tu n’as pas une patience d’ange, mon ange. » Il hésita. « Euh… Tu préfères une histoire qui ne va pas te fâcher, ou bien la vraie ?

— …La vraie. Bien entendu.

— Bien entendu. Bon. Alors, euh, ben, voilà la vraie histoire : c’était moi.

— Comment ? » Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu ? Qu’est-ce que ça signifie, c’était “toi” ? Toi quoi ?

— Ce truc de, euh, “briller dans le noir”. La “Chandelle du Diable”. C’était moi. C’est pour ça que ça ne fait pas partie des, euh, traditions communes. Je ne l’ai fait que deux fois, et Ibn al-Baitar était, euh, ben, il était dans le coin, je suppose, et il l’a écrit dans son bouquin.

— _Pourquoi_ ?

— Je crois que le Sultan Al-Kamil l’avait engagé pour…

— Non, non, non, _pourquoi_ as-tu… Tu as fait briller les feuilles des mandragores dans le noir ? Pourquoi dia… Quel but pouvais-tu bien avoir en tête ? _Pourquoi_ ? »

Crowley haussa les épaules. « J’sais pas. Pour rigoler.

— _Rigoler_?

— Ouais. Je m’étais dit que ce serait marrant. » Crowley ricana. « C’était plutôt marrant. »

Aziraphale s’adossa à nouveau au dossier de son fauteuil et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec exaspération. Il regarda le démon du coin de l’œil et secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? C’était marrant ! Tout le monde a vraiment paniqué. Toutes ces plantes bizarres qui brillaient dans le noir. Personne ne comprenait ce qu’il se passait. C’était génial.

— Et je suppose que tu as également suggéré le nom ?

— Non, c’est ça le plus drôle ! Ils l’ont dégotté eux-mêmes ! Donc cette petite blague est devenue une légende, c’est ça ? C’est super. Ça la rend encore plus drôle. Des générations de gens qui n’y comprenaient rien. Tu n’imagines pas comme tu me fais plaisir, mon ange. J’avais tout oublié de cette histoire.

— Crowley ?

— Ouais ?

— Tu es une créature _bizarre_. »

Le démon fit retomber ses lunettes sur son nez et fit un sourire en coin à l’ange. « C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes. »

Aziraphale soupira. « On déjeune dehors ?

— Je commençais à me demander si tu allais le proposer, mon ange. »

**Author's Note:**

> NdT : Allons Crowley, ce n’est pas dur de tuer un cactus. J’imagine bien Aziraphale le tuer par gentillesse, en l’arrosant trop.  
> (Les cactus et autres plantes grasses n’aiment pas avoir les pieds dans l’eau. Elles ont vraiment, vraiment besoin d’un mélange de terre spéciale. En général on les arrose quand le pot est sec (pas juste la surface), et en hiver elles ont besoin de très peu d’eau.)  
> (J’adore les plantes.)


End file.
